


Day 336 - The Baker Street Conundrum

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [336]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Love, M/M, Moody!Sherlock, Rain, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock sometimes was a conundrum to John.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 336 - The Baker Street Conundrum

Sherlock sometimes was a conundrum to John. He didn’t mind falling in the Thames when it meant solving a case, he didn’t mind running around London during heavy rain when it meant catching a criminal, but when he had nothing on, he could be so annoyed by rainy weather that it resulted in the most foul mood imaginable.

So that Thursday morning after breakfast, when the rain splashed against the window and Sherlock flopped down on the sofa with a huge sigh, John decided something had to be done.

It took some persuasion to get Sherlock back to bed with him (because going to bed after a full night’s sleep in the middle of the day was obviously redundant), but once there he settled in easy enough.

John gently steered until Sherlock’s head was on his shoulder and their legs intertwined.

After a while (John didn’t even need to prod) Sherlock started talking about boarding school, how he had hated rainy afternoons when all boys were confined to their rooms and mayhem and mobbing ruled.

John listened silently, his fingers painting invisible patterns on Sherlock’s back.

Eventually Sherlock fell silent too, but seemed content to just lie there with John in the warm shelter of their bed, while outside the rain continued to fall heavily. 

In fact he seemed almost blissful.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'sheets'.


End file.
